


Potential Break Up

by lollismack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, I know, M/M, One Shot, Wiii, everywhere, i suck, love love, omg, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollismack/pseuds/lollismack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-“The worst birthday ever… I am so happy that I have you Lila”- I told her and then we hugged each other the entire night. Just like we used to do when we were kids...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellas<3 This story is not new, I already posted it on Tumblr. But yeah... Oh! This is un-beta'ed

-“Did he call you?”- My best friend, Lila, asked me.

-“No, he hasn't. But he wouldn't forget my birthday.”-

-“If you say so.”- She said. I looked at her. He wouldn't forget it, right?

It was getting dark. You almost couldn't see anyone at the streets. I called him, million times, maybe? My fingers were all red and they hurt me. Lila said goodbye and then she was gone. I was all by myself.

What were you doing? Why couldn't you call me back? I would just forget it in a while. But it was my fucking birthday.

I took my phone and sent you a message.

-Hey, tommo. Where are you?-

Xxx Eleanor.

No reply after 25 minutes. I started to worry. I took my jacket and went outside. It was cold and almost snowing.

————————-

Eleanor took a taxi and went to Louis’s mother house. She knocked the door and stayed waiting there.

-“Eleanor? Oh come in.”- She said.

-“Thank you”-

She took a seat in the couch and took off her jacket. It was warm inside. She looked around to see if Louis was there. But it looked like he wasn't.

-“Happy birthday, my dear.”- Louis’s mother said as she hugged Eleanor.

-“Thank you”- Eleanor thanked. -“Had you see Louis?”- She asked.

-“I thought he was with you. Is it your birthday, right?”-

——————————

We chatted a lot about Louis for over 2 hours. I really loved him. His mother told me about a place Louis used to visit a lot. She gave me the address and called a taxi for me. I gave the taxi driver the address and he took me there. I paid and got off the taxi. In front of me, there was a beautiful house. It was huge compare to ours.

The door was open, so I entered. It looked even much huger inside than outside.

-“Hello, is someone here?-” I yelled as I take a seat in the big couch. No one answered me.

This is so annoying, I said to myself. Were the fuck was Louis? I went upstairs and I heard moans coming from a room. I tried to no freak out. But it seemed to be impossible. I turned around and started to go downstairs.

Coward, something or someone inside of me told me. I am not a coward, I said to me. I wasn’t I repeated to myself again. I went up again and stood in front of door, where the moans sounded louder. I breathed in and then breathed out. I took the knob of the door in my hands and rolled it. I stood there, looking at Louis and a not so un-known person, it was Harry. He was there, under Louis and they both were naked. The tears started to fall down of my eyes. I couldn't help it.

Louis put a blanket around his naked body and passed to Harry one. He came to me and tried to touch my arms.

-“Why?”- That was the only word that came out my mouth.

He didn't seem to have a good excuse.-“Do you even know what day is it?”- I asked him. He made a face, a thinking face then his face went pale.-“You know what? Without me, you know you are lost, I am better without you.”- I cleaned my tears and flipped my hair on his face.

He took me by the arm and said -“You knew what we “have” is not real, you knew I love Harry. You always knew it.-” He said to me furious.

-“I thought it was something platonic… You also knew I was in love with you…”- This was really harder than I expected to be. I knew my “relationship” with Louis was fake. But at some point I started to fall in love.-“I tried to play along but obviously my love for you was stronger.”-

He looked down then he looked at Harry. Louis made a move with his head and Harry left the room.

-“I am leaving”- I said.

-” Come on, Eleanor. You don’t have to leave the house.”-

What? I thought.-“Do you want me to live with you and… Harry?”- Louis was obviously crazy. And I wouldn't do that. Why would I want to live with Louis and Harry?

I looked into his eyes.-“We were pretty good until you did that. Now all I want is just my stuff back”-

Louis tried to say something but I stopped him.”-Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back. Drop it in a box or something and send it to Lila’s house. If you don’t mind, I would like to have my things for the Friday.”

He murmured something inaudible. I didn't care what we had to say any more -“What are we going to do with management? You know, you have a contract and it’s not over until 3 months.”- He said. I had forgotten about the contract.-“Tell them you want a new ‘girlfriend’. That will be okay.” He nodded and hugged me.-” Don’t give me false hopes” - I said and we both laughed. I had always known Louis was gay and it was really convincing when management contracted me. I couldn't help but I fell for him.-“Tell Harry that I'm sorry for interrupting your love session”- I gave him a cheeky smile and took my handbag. I leave the house heartbroken but knew it that I did the right thing. I also deserved to be happy.

I called a taxi and when I was about to leave. Harry and Louis called me and wished me a ‘happy birthday’. I thanked them and leave. I went to Lila’s house and cried.

-“What happened? Don’t get offence but you look horrible.”- She said. I looked at her; she was my best friend and I felt the need of tell her.-“Can I tell you something?”- She nodded. I told her everything about Louis, management, Harry and of course… the contract. At first she freaked out and that was understandable but then she calmed down.

-“The worst birthday ever… I am so happy that I have you Lila”- I told her and then we hugged each other the entire night. Just like we used to do when we were kids.

In a few days the bomb about my break up with Louis exploded. We stayed like friends though. At least my break up with Louis wasn't just a normal break up it was a potential break up.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck... I know, I know.


End file.
